


The Banquet

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 复活作设定。复活剧情后鲁路修外出打野，在某次任务中耽搁得比较久，这时候零雀出面帮黑骑过来逮人了。狗屁女装梗，公开场合操作，黑骑CEO传统艺能之穿裙卖腿。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。





	The Banquet

时间是午前，十一点一刻，即将赶上午休换班。通过边境关检的人渐渐少了，有一辆运载车停在队伍的末尾，没花多久就变成了开头。司机是个样貌普通的中年男性，提交上来的名字和证件看起来也问题不大。检视员要求打开后车厢进行检验，简单地看一眼即可，以免有危险品被携带入关。司机满口应是，主动下车配合他们的检查。后车厢的拉门打开了，里头看上去空而宽敞，换个说法就是在一览无遗的情况下应该没有多少可以藏下危险品的地方。里头只有一个人，蜷膝坐在靠角落的坐垫上，从肩至腰都被一条深色的披巾给裹着，自腰部往下是明蓝色的长裙，看长度大致能垂在足踝附近。

司机将她申报为“观赏用奴隶”，不是苦力工，应当是卖进有钱人家的宅邸供人寻欢作乐的那一种。“从那块坐垫上起来。”检视员说，“我们得看看你背后有没有藏东西。”那个奴隶便站起来，足踝上挂着的几圈银镯互相敲击碰撞叮叮作响。坐垫看上去没有问题，没有异常的凸起和变形。“走近点。”检视员又说，朝着阳光能够照射到的车厢边沿指了指。那奴隶垂下头，指尖从披巾边探出了一点，拉扯了一下它的边角。

“从哪收来的货？”检视员问。

“中华联邦的边界上。”司机回答道。

对于亚裔女性来说，那奴隶的个子未免太高了，肩宽好像也、不，整体身型倒是比较瘦削，而且胯骨上露出的一小段腰身也还算纤细，作为女性来看也还算合理。如果说是混血的话好像就说得过去了？车厢里的人抬起头，拨开垂落在耳边的一绺长卷发，面纱上方露出一双明亮的孔雀石似的眼睛。之后“她”看似有些局促地后退了小半步，在同行人的招呼下又小步小步地靠近了些，双膝一软跪倒在车厢边缘。这个动作叫“她”的裙摆自然滑开了，露出大段光滑的腿股和圆滑得惊人的臀部曲线。检视者轻轻抽了口气，下意识地转开视线，看向自己手中的平板，过一会儿又忍不住悄悄瞥了几眼。“货色还不错。”他心不在焉地评判道，不着痕迹地向车厢挪动了一小步，斜倾过身子想看得更清楚些。某一刻他忽然感到背后一阵发凉，以为自己出现了什么错觉，是感到了那个跪坐着的长腿高个儿奴隶身上迸射出的一缕危险杀意——他又凝神看去，那女人不作声地垂下眼睛，露出一副安静无辜模样。

午休换班的时间快到了，多加耽搁实在是不够明智。检视员挥了挥手，很快这辆车就连同它搭载驾驶员和货物一起被放行了。

 

他们又花了一个小时才抵达比尔詹德，过程中后车厢的隔板被打开了，赖在后头的那位自顾自地从车顶的夹层空间里掏出了随身武器和通信装置，整体确认了一遍之后才大声叹了口气。在面纱没遮挡住的那部分里，眉形被修饰过了，眼尾线条也被勾勒得柔和了一点儿，看上去确实还算能唬住人，起码帮忙做修饰的人是这么向他保证的。“我有一个问题。”他嘀咕道，在后视镜里竖起手指，“我们为什么就不能以相对正常的打扮过检呢？”

“我们需要在入关证明上标识为一男一女，以防万一。”扮成中年男性的咲世子用她的本音说，“如果出关的时候比较匆忙，来不及做更加完善的变装，就直接由我来充当蹲在后车厢的那个人了。”

“你既然都设想到了这一步，为什么不直接帮我稍微易容一下呢。”实际待在后车厢的男性伸出两指，忧虑地捻起面纱一角，“入关的时候谁蹲在后车厢都无所谓吧？”

“不，我还是觉得您这张脸的辨识度比较高，还是利用性别认知盲区改装得彻底一点更为保险。”咲世子声音平静道。

胡扯。朱雀在心里无声地抗议道。他认真地反省起自己最近是不是无意识地在哪里克扣了咲世子的待遇，以至于她能出这么个馊主意，而且还用一通敬语连珠炮把他说得晕头转向就这么应了下来。现在想想，如果一切顺利，他们能够正常出关，应该根本就用不着担心身份查验问题，肯定有人会确保他们能顺利通过的。

“再说了，我们过来是为了跟那位大人接头，”正当他这么想着的时候，咲世子就进行了补充，“那么在变装问题上，我觉得讨他开心一点会比较好。”

“你是认真的吗？”这回朱雀真的垮下了脸，“我觉得他会超生气的。”

他在车停之前安安分分坐回了原位，整理好了面纱和披巾。又厚又长的假发和他本来的头发是同色，即使稍微歪一点也没那么容易被看破，可是老实说它有点太重了。不是说他的负重能力不行，只是这么些远超平时的重量一直扯着他的脑袋和脖子让他有些不适应。这套衣服倒是没什么，单从这套衣服来说真的没什么，他在娱乐场合下穿好裙子捏起嗓子讲话也不是头一遭，但真的要穿成这样去有目的性地误导别人就是另一回事了。再说了，从前归从前，要是被人发现堂堂现任ZERO扮成这副模样给人展示腿部线条……他从面纱底下挠了挠下颌，开始怀疑鲁路修会不会干这种类型的蠢事。

但鲁路修会对他生气应该不会是出于这方面的问题，鲁路修向来不从他当ZERO当得是否称职这方面来责难他。值得担忧的应该是别的，更为私人的……朱雀心不在焉地摆弄了一会儿自己的裙裾。待到后车厢的拉门再度打开时，他已经自觉站起身来，几步就轻捷地自行跳出车外，开始寻觅能够抵达这回的目的地的正确路径了。

 

东城最为显眼的宅邸外墙被漆成了白色，东南角面向花圃的厅堂在夜幕正式降临前便开始举办晚宴了。客席上端坐着一个年轻人，肤色明显比主人与另几位客人要白皙些，生的也不是一副当地人的样貌。他的打扮风格倒是和在场的其他人差不得太多，底衣色彩朴素而宽松，扣拢的一件小马褂上挑着精致刺绣，料子和做工都是不便宜的一档。在简单地尝过菜和酒之后，坐在一侧的主人家便开始向在座的客人们一一问候，在轮到样貌最年轻的一位时，他的眼神闪烁了一下，不过片刻迟滞，便洋溢起了同等热情的笑容。

“我觉得您看上去有些眼熟。”他说。

“是吗？”黑发的年轻人说，“我应该是头一次来这一带经商，只不过这次稍微逗留得久了一点。”

“当然了，当然了。过去我们都没有亲自面见您的荣幸。”宅邸的主人笑容不减，“对您感到眼熟也是另有原因。”他说话时声音压低了些，听上去便很像是在刻意发出某种危险的信号。最为年轻的客人稍稍眯起眼睛，把玩着空杯的手指也停顿下来。

“愿闻其详。”他说。

“这个嘛，”主人说，“不如先浅酌一番再说？”

他们对视了片刻，各自都拉扯着半真不假的微笑。下仆们端上了新的菜肴，连同菜肴一齐被呈上来的还有几个半遮半掩的奴隶。其中一个披着金色轻纱的姑娘走到桌席之中空出的场地上，开始伴着新加入的琴弦声扭动腰胯。随着乐曲的变奏推移，更多舞女围绕到她身边，肢端圈着银环，颈前坠着细碎宝石。原本就陪伴在客席上的另一些奴隶则默不作声地垂下头，为观看者斟酒助兴。

黑发的客人单手撑着下颌，饮掉了半杯酒又将杯盏放下。他状似认真地观察着舞步节拍的规律，乐师们弹奏琴弦时的曲调变化。披金纱的姑娘开始绕席小步行进，她的指尖抹着亮白，裙裾上绣着番红花。她的身姿和样貌都过于美丽出挑，以至于她与客席上陪酒的那些个奴隶伸手相击时，所有人都在她面前黯然失色。年轻的客人饶有兴致地观望了一会儿，直至她来到自己的坐席前，伸手与为自己斟酒的一人轻轻相拍。节拍多顿落了一秒，然而他看得清晰而分明，没有什么危险的器物在这过程中交接，只是一次普通的拍击。

他身边的人伸出的是左手。

琴弦让一个音符滑向高峰，舞女的脚步陡然停顿下来。她驻足在一旁，显得温顺而无害。黑发的客人陡然大笑起来，率先开始鼓掌。厅堂中唯独回荡着他一人的掌声，缓慢的拍击促成一顿、一顿的脆响。然后他歪过头，故意将颈首倾向挨坐着他的斟酒者——匕首的尖端没有依照惯例从舞女的方向投射而来，而源于旁位的人半屈跪着身形时横过的右手。那条手臂从靛蓝近黑的披巾下探出来，紧握着凶器的柄端，平稳地将利刃架在他的颈侧。而性命受胁的一人轻轻松松地笑着，用食指尖端挑起匕首的平面，仿佛那不是打算要他身亡的武器，而是刚从花圃里折下的芬芳枝条。

“这做法实在不怎么聪明啊。”他说，“专门举办这种一看就很有针对性的酒会，专门为我这种一向没几个奴隶傍身的人多安排人手，疑点实在太多了，你又怎么会天真到以为我会毫无准备呢？”

他口头这样说着，实则浑身上下也不似拥有多少能够藏下武器的空余地带。他放下手指，让它们顺捋过垂落到他肩头的柔软卷发。那柄凶器离他太近了，握着它的人也是一样，可是他显得一点儿不慌张。“让我想想，在座的诸位中有人猜到了我本来的身份，反正也不是很难猜。有的人会觉得我隐姓埋名藏到这儿是为了逃难，避免自己被不列颠尼亚发现，顺便敛点财好让自己的余生过得不像普通的流亡人士那么清贫。”外来的客人眯起眼睛，顺次打量过几个面露异色的在席之人，包括他们之中做主的那一位，“接下来你们就该以此来威胁我了，对吧？如果不想被揭穿真实身份，就得乖乖给你们让利……嗯，也许还要加上别再追查你们几个小团体背后肮脏的小秘密。我说得对吗？”

“我开始敬佩你了。”主人说，“不愧是见多了大场面的暴君，匕首都抵在脖子上了还能这么镇定。”

“这东西对我来说又算不上实质性的威胁。”客人回答道。

他说得太过轻松了，这显然很容易将人激怒。主位上的男人咬着牙笑起来，打了个响指让客座上的另几个人也一道掏出枪。“谁告诉你我们不打算威胁你的性命了？”他说，“如果交易不能顺利进行，甚至你还在耍什么多余的小花招，我们也不介意把你变成一具尸体。”

多此一举，受胁的客人暗自感慨道。“不，我是说，”然后他对某个误区进行了纠正，“这东西真的威胁不到我——因为它实际上是掌握在我手上的。”

语毕他低下头去，探过手指握住了持匕者的手腕。他就这样压低了头脸，让嘴唇轻轻覆在匕首平面侧冰冷的金属上。他做得缓慢而专注，亲吻那柄凶器的方式温柔无比。他撑起眼睑，匕首的柄端镶嵌着一枚色泽美丽的翡翠。奏乐停止了，有人在给手枪上栓，有人发出了迷惑的单音，这一切在他完成那个吻的片刻中都凝滞了。随后他抬起头，对上一双侧映着灯火的瑛绿眼睛。

下一秒平静便被打破了。原本抵在他颈间的匕首陡然撤开了去，皮肤表层连一道多余的划痕都没留下。持匕者踏着低矮桌席翻身过去，如踩着激烈鼓点般迅捷行动，明蓝裙裾在空中扬起一道艳丽色彩。枪弹打碎了一些杯盏，却没阻断那比舞蹈更精准有力的步伐。“别看他们的眼睛。”摆脱了匕首架颈局面的年轻客人喊了一声。他话说得可能有些迟了，话音没落下多久那些人被收缴的枪械便在场地边缘堆作一团，而它们的原主要么捂着脑袋要么捂着手腕哀嚎不止。那柄利器在空中挽过一道银亮的光，笔直指向主人的脖子。最后一柄枪掉落在桌席边，而握着匕首的人转过头来，并不看向这会儿在匕尖下僵住不动的男人。

“如果我不设法偷溜进来，你又该怎么办呢？”他开了口，是平稳而低沉的男声。鲁路修眨了下眼，旋即轻轻地耸了下肩。

“不怎么办，反正那东西也没法要了我的命。”他说，“也就是忍着痛流点血罢了。好不容易把他们所有人聚齐到一起可以一网打尽，受点小伤又算得了什么呢。”

“你所谓的‘小伤’是指被人割断喉管这样的程度吗？”

“我还没试过呢，不知道受了那样的伤之后恢复到能够正常说话的程度需要多久。”他无所谓地一摆手，又忍不住皱起了眉头，“倒是你。我说‘要一些接应’，指的是出关之后担心有邻近地区的埋伏，最好给我拨一条航线让我直接飞去别的大陆。除此之外的部分我都能自己搞定，你明白我的意思吧？截至我出关为止都不需要额外的援助，更别说是你这种级别……亲自跑来了。你以为你在做什么？”

“我奉命把你直接抓回东京帮忙解决一点小麻烦，”对方这么答道，“别人出面就不一定管用了。”

“奉谁的命？事到如今谁还能直接对你下令？一整个议事会吗？”

“事实上，”那双绿眼睛里映着的光彩闪动了一下，“我想见你了。”

鲁路修瞪着他看了一会儿，有心想再斥责几句又说不出话来。自己的确是在这一带逗留太久了，在需要应对的刺儿头不是某一个体而是结成小团体的复数、再加上一些军火运输方面的影响时，麻烦程度也会以几何倍数递增。他不是没想过朱雀会以某些方式找上自己，可是这做法着实有些……让人意想不到。这番发言也是。他不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，然后半是恼火半是无奈地叹了口气。

“好吧。”他咕哝道，随后提高了声音，“好吧！我差不多也该说点实质性的内容了。”朱雀在他提高声音的同时就闭上了眼睛。鲁路修站起身来，在场所有人都随着他起身的动作而下意识地看向他。“所有人，听从于我。”他将字音咬得利落而清晰，“从现在起，忘掉关于我与我的同伴的一切，你们的眼中将再无我们的存在。”一道命令总是很简单的事情，而他总是清楚该在什么时候以何种方式利用。他在听到整齐的应是后便放松地坐回原位，在座的各人神情在出现不同程度和时长的放空后，晚宴继续进行了下去。弦乐重新开始弹奏，舞女们也回到场中，餐具和食盘互相磕碰。唯有朱雀还站在原地，看上去有些困惑。

“什么？”他说，“我以为你会让他们乖乖听话之类的。”

被匕首指着的那男人将脑袋歪向一旁，品尝揽在臂弯里的奴隶喂给他的肉食，好似完全没意识到还有把匕首指着自己。在稍作观察后，鲁路修对造成的现状满意地点了头。“既然你来了，计划就可以稍作改变了。”他说，“面对这么一群对我们毫无防备的人，直接动用武力制服也没什么不可以吧？至于后续处理是肃清还是审问，我都有办法来应付。”

“话是这么说没错……”朱雀放下了匕首，来回扭头环视了一周，“……你到底做了什么？你让他们看不见我们了？”

“是啊。不管我们闹出多大动静，在场的各位都会自动忽略掉我们的。”鲁路修解释道，“这是直接从意识层面实现的限制，不管他们的感官捕捉到了多少我们发出的讯号，都无法形成具体的认识。哪怕你直接把匕首插进其中一个人的喉咙，别的人也只会奇怪‘那家伙怎么忽然飙血倒下去了’。”

“你希望我实验一下吗？”

“不。”他说，“严格来说，我选择以这种形式来下令是另有所图。”

狡猾的做法，他听见那个人在弦乐的掩盖下发出小声嘀咕。方才的一番活动让那条深色的披巾散开了，露出线条分明的脖颈和锁骨，以及下方相对场中的舞女来说较为平坦的胸脯。原先被遮挡住的腰肢其实相当柔软，需要遮掩的大概是在分截式的衣物中没法好好挡住的结实腹肌。鲁路修望着这套装扮欣赏了一会儿，向着对方勾了勾手指。

“过来，朱雀。”他柔声命令道，“回到我身边来。”

在这样燃着香薰、盛着蜜酒的宴会上，人们总是会忍不住多放纵些的。在他勾动手指的时候，枢木朱雀仿佛就已经预感到了什么。那个人还是缓步向他走来了，越过桌席的间隙步行至他身侧，屈膝跪坐在他身旁，然后在他掀开面纱的一角时露出明显涨红了些的脸颊。鲁路修轻轻笑了一声，单手揽过朱雀的腰，让那具温热身躯跌在他怀中，同时将面纱给扯落了。他用另一只手捏住朱雀的颌骨，将嘴唇封堵在不加装饰、柔软素净的两瓣上，稍一试探便启开了齿缝关隘，勾缠住了藏在里头的灵巧舌头。他们亲吻得深入、响亮而湿润，他的手指不安分地磨蹭着朱雀的腰背处裸露出来的皮肤。朱雀哼出一小声鼻音，搭在他肩头的手指捏紧了一些。鲁路修在自己被咬到舌头之前先松开对方的嘴唇进行换气，又摸在对方腰间软肉上掐了一下。

“不是说想见我了吗？”

“是，但是……”

“不惜穿成这副模样都要跑来见我，你可真是相当喜欢做些多余的事呢，ZERO。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，“我不记得你有这么随心所欲。”

他的指尖扫过对方垂至腰际的卷曲发梢，人造的假象，但别的部分就要真实多了。他的手指缓缓下按，落在对方因躬在自己怀里而微微撅高的臀瓣上拍击了一下。朱雀的腰弓神经质地向前一弹，没有避开他的眼神，但气息已经有些不稳了。“我是为了把你带回去帮忙才……”朱雀咕哝道，“……这套衣服也不、不是我的主意，是咲世子……”鲁路修对着他摇了摇头，用一根手指压在他嘴唇上，封住了他未完的辩白。

“没有人能强迫你做什么。”鲁路修说，“要么你不想拒绝，要么你自觉自愿，朱雀。别为自己找借口。”

没戴面具也没戴面纱的现任ZERO又低低哼了一声，还额外嘟囔了一小句什么，像是在用日语叨叨抱怨。鲁路修的手掌从他的屁股上挪回腰间，用空余的一只手将他裹身用的披巾也摘开了。“你一路过来都没被人拆穿吗？”鲁路修问，不待人回答边自顾自地往下说了，“也是，你对穿裙子这种事一直就没多少心理负担，想要装相也挺像模像样的，而且你差不多遮住了所有可能露馅的地方。至于这里……”他边说边看向对方身下，裆部没有多么明显的凸起，至于那条开衩的长裙——与其说是开衩，不如说是一前一后只在腰线处稍加缝合的两片布。这回他没有隔着裙子拍击对方的臀部，他直接将手从侧边探进了那条裙子底下，毫无阻隔地捉住饱满丰盈的臀肉狠掐了一把。

“……因为你的屁股太惹眼了，就算有人盯着这一带看也不会特别去留意胯骨的形状吧。即使留意到大腿可能有点太结实了，也会被上面的曲线分散注意力。”他感慨道，“真是聪明的做法。谁教给你的？也是咲世子吗？”

他的手指探进去了就没再拿出来，不紧不慢地抓捏着那个圆润形状。“不、不全是。”朱雀气息不匀地回答他，“她告诉我哪里一定要遮起来，至于别的……因为你之前提过而且，你也很喜欢这里，所以我觉得也许可以拿来转移一下注意力。毕竟是假扮成奴隶，不可能全身都遮得严严实实。”朱雀的心跳很快，鲁路修在揽着他时能够清晰察觉到。显然他的呼吸紊乱不是因为方才的那番活动。他所提到的内容让鲁路修忍不住稍稍咧开嘴，低下头去埋在他耳际呼出温热气流。

“很高兴知道你在这种情况下还惦记着我。”鲁路修说，“用我的喜好去推断别的男人黏在你身上的视线可能会是怎样的，你的胆量很大嘛。”

他避开了几个装饰用的耳骨夹，将朱雀的耳垂含进嘴里。他们周围响起了正常的交谈声，一些年轻姑娘劝酒时的轻言细语，继续演奏的乐曲。他将手指进一步撬进怀中那人的裙底，触摸到紧紧绷在臀缝中的最后一层布料。他的手指碰到它又滑开了，搅在对方的腿缝间来回揉按。朱雀喘了一声，用力抓住了他的手肘。“鲁路修，你不会是想——”

“不喜欢吗？”鲁路修换上了一副无辜口吻，“还是觉得我应该在当皇帝的时候在殿上这么干你？你比较喜欢那种体验吗？同样是一些被Geass控制住心神的看客，这样做还被他们忽视得更彻底一点呢。”

“——但是那时候我……”

“没穿着这么危险的衣服？”他的声音变得低沉了许多，“原来你也知道这样的衣服很危险啊。”

朱雀不说话了，他的喘息变得明显而急促，他的一侧膝弯滑到鲁路修的两腿之间。鲁路修转过半身，扳过了他那条小腿，将其压制在自己身下，让对方腰胯间的地带变成了不设防的。他望进那双逐渐变得朦胧湿润的绿眼睛，手指重新扫向只绷着一小条布料的臀缝，拨开那一点儿少得可怜的遮障便触摸到了关键点。那地方又软又湿，稍一触碰便知道实际的状态是绝佳的。“真是个坏奴隶。”鲁路修啧声感慨道，“不仅穿成这样，里头也自己做过准备了吧？——来意不纯啊，朱雀。如果不是分配到我身边来了，你又该怎么办呢？你看，像是这样的内件，这样一拉就……”

他挪动手指，摸索到那勉强算得上是底裤的东西边缘的系带，不那么费劲地就解开了绳结。他将它往另一侧扯去时，朱雀那根原本被压紧在腿间避免露出明显形状的阴茎得到了解放，在裙摆下拱出一点儿弧度。鲁路修没去碰它，直接将朱雀没被压住的那一条腿给推了起来。明蓝色的柔滑布料垂向一旁，自阴影缝隙中露出光洁无毛的性器根部与会阴。

“……一点儿防备都不剩了。”鲁路修说。他从衣袋里抽了干净手帕，随手拿过杯盏，让一些蜜酒泼洒上去，然后将浸湿的手帕探入对方裙底，隔着它按上了已经润湿过的后穴处。“你看，这里已经变得这么方便叫人赏玩了。”他边捣弄那又软又热的入口边说，“要是你中途被别人截下了，被人发现裙子底下是这么一副不知羞耻的光景，你又该怎么办呢？”

“只要我不乐意的话，没人能从我这里占到便宜的。”朱雀说。他在相当努力地绷着脸，厅堂中四处响起的杯盏与餐叉的碰撞让他的肩膀时不时就轻微地抖动一下。他说这句话时不似骄傲沉稳，反而多出了几分拖沓犹疑。鲁路修听明白了他潜在的意思，用力将手指按进了他准备好的肛门。朱雀抽了口气，鲁路修扳过他的另一条腿，让它靠上自己的腰。

“哼嗯。”鲁路修说，“我就把这句话当成许可了。”

 

天色暗了下来，花圃上方的窗景被柔和的紫蓝色所填充。按说他们应该已经换了衣服，当然不换也可以，但至少不该仍然逗留在宴会上。接下来得把这几个拿了个新能力就得意忘形的军火贩子给扣下来，净化掉他们所拥有的那点儿碎片，再差人把他们送交到边境。说麻烦归麻烦，论容易也确实容易，所以正事当头还在宴会厅的一角乱搞这种做法到底应不应该被谴责也没法定性。晚宴还在继续，但厅门已经被封锁起来，倒是没有更多闲杂人等闯进来端茶送水或更换餐碟。这安排的本意大概是为了方便“进行交易”，结果却是在别的方面行了方便。

“——鲁路、修……啊——鲁路修……那里……”

在周围人都中了Geass会自然而然无视他们的存在的情况下，压抑声音就不是那么必要的举动了，但若是放声叫喊又会有些难堪。朱雀一边努力绷着嗓子，一边还是抑制不住地被抵在体内的规律撞击给凿得声音都变了调。不知是为了行使惩罚还是在抒发连日来积压的欲望，鲁路修没用手指宽慰他多久就动了真格的。被酒液沾湿的手帕只是在他体内粗暴捣弄了两下，确认过入口处能被顺利拓宽，便换成了一根昂首挺立的性器。他的一条腿被鲁路修压在膝弯之下，另一条腿则被扳高了、固定在对方的腰侧，这使得他不得不单手支在身旁以维持平衡，且在角度刁钻的撞击间缺乏阻拦和回击的余力。当然了，考虑到他们的实际体能差距，他要是以直接撂倒对方为目的，还是很容易就能从这样的劣势中挣脱的。

他们过去好像没怎么用过这样的角度，因而即使抛开他还穿着条挺夸张的裙子这点，这回的体验也有些新鲜，换句话说就是他还没适应过来。朱雀被顶得颤声喘息不止，好几回他都觉得全场的目光都在向他们所在的这一侧集中过来。这当然是错觉，即使他感觉到几道目光从自己和鲁路修的身上扫视而过，八成也只是在疑惑为何那里会多出一个空位。“放松点。”鲁路修拍了一下他的屁股，“这衣服还真是很危险啊，明明还穿在身上，都能被这么方便地进到深处……”

朱雀又喘了一声，感到自己的膝弯被握住了，伴着拉扯而来的是一次毫不客气的使力耸动。他的裙摆下方确实完全不设防了，原本的系带款内裤那少得可怜的布料也被挂在他跷高的那条小腿上。他的假发太沉，拽得他脖子有点累。身体被异于平常的装扮给束缚住的感觉使得他浑身上下都有些不得劲，也让他屁股里的酸胀感带给他的影响比历次性爱都更为明显。鲁路修兜住他的腰，将他的躯干部分拉近，身下的攻势缓了一缓，又空出另一只手来，从他的上衣下摆处探了进去。

“……上面也是。”鲁路修说，随意揉捏了几下他的胸脯，“我还以为你会考虑用假胸垫一下呢。”

那只作乱的手很快就直接将他的衣摆向上掀起了，露出微微挺立在空中的浅赭色乳尖。鲁路修在他胸口处埋下了脑袋，鼻尖抵在那块皮肤上深深吸了口气。接踵而至的湿热舔吻让朱雀的胸前有些发痒，他下意识地扭腰躲避，结果却让插在他屁股里那根东西就这么在他的肠壁当中搅动起来。“那样活动起来不方便——啊！”他的乳头处被咬了一小口，朱雀带着几分怒意瞪向对方，发出口的声音有些委屈，“痛……”

鲁路修埋在他的胸口没有起来，一边吸咬他的乳头一边将手掌按回他的屁股上，隔着依然没被彻底脱下的裙摆挤压他的臀瓣。胸口处的酥麻感和身下的胀热感在他的躯干中交汇，升腾起的热度让他开始晕头转向了，他也说不清这是因为耳边还回响着人们的交谈声、鲁路修在这样的环境里肆无忌惮地对他的装束进行品评还是烧得他发昏的情欲。他们真的有阵子没见了，这让他的身体某种程度上变得相当饥渴，贪婪无比地摄取着对方递交过来的温度，因每一分挪移和推进而兴奋地发着抖。他的乳头大概被啃肿了，唇齿撩拨都传来阵阵细微电流般的刺激。又一支舞曲结束了，一些跳舞的姑娘开始退出场外，他探出去的足尖碰到其中一人的裙裾，这让他紧张地绷起了腰，然而那女孩就像毫无察觉般离去了。鲁路修在这时才放过他的胸乳，鼻尖抵在他的胸脯正中浅浅磨蹭。“也对。”鲁路修说，“但其实这样就很不错了，至少我很喜欢。”

朱雀看了看四周，仍然没有什么他们的行为被人察觉到的迹象。舞女们退场之后，四周的门扇被再次关拢，然而酒宴还未结束，奏乐还在继续。他的腰背稍微放松下来，鲁路修敏锐地察觉到了这点，绞着他的腿脚又是一次深入撞击。朱雀呻吟了一声，当他从那片刻冲上脑门的晕眩中回过神来之后，他意识到鲁路修正在拉扯他身前那片裙摆的光滑面料，让他的大腿和硬挺的阴茎都完全暴露到空气中。

“别、别弄坏衣服……”

“好。”鲁路修柔和地应道，“我的动作本来也没有那么粗暴吧？可能会稍微弄脏点，忍忍吧。回头我帮你洗干净。”

他所谓的“可能会弄脏”就是他用几次幅度夸张的耸动重重擦过前列腺之后逼着朱雀用屁股高潮了一次，精液混着些更为稀薄的粘液一道从阴茎顶端冒了出来，蹭到了裙子上和他自己的衣服上。没关系，他低声哄劝道，就算我们没法通过更为隐蔽的渠道离开，也可以用酒渍掩饰过去。之前随着他的手帕揩拭而黏在肛门周围的那层酒液在蒸腾间促使这摩擦体感变得更为甜腻粘稠，隐隐窜起一重火焰缭绕般的快意。朱雀颤声叫喊着，昏头昏脑地听着自己的声音混杂在众人浑然不觉的正常交谈声里。坏奴隶，他又隐约听见鲁路修压低嗓音道出的调笑话语，一时间分辨不出这是真实存在的声音还是自己的幻觉。就这么不知廉耻地跟客人在坐席间偷情呢。他的身体因从巅峰滑落而有些疲软，同时能够分外清晰地捕捉到任何一点从对方身上传递来的细微变化，譬如腹下轻微的抽动，一次顶弄间的停滞，然后是——他低低呻吟了一声，敞开身体来顺从地迎接了鲁路修的精液。

大概也是积攒得久了，留在他肠道里的液体量多而浓稠。朱雀闭上眼喘了口气，感觉到那根宣泄过一次情欲的东西还硌在里头，虽说形状软了些，可也没有完全萎靡下去。他撑起眼睑，扁着嘴拨拉了几下鲁路修的衣领，后者捉住他作乱的手，将衣领拉整遮挡住了那个血红色的纹印。鲁路修的指尖顺着他的指骨滑动，蹭过手背，捋过一个挂在腕骨附近的银镯。“你真的打算穿这样的衣服跳舞吗？”鲁路修问，口吻听上去就不够认真。朱雀瞪向那双过于好看的紫色眼睛，里头带着点戏谑，带着些更为深邃复杂的事物，压抑着、压抑着，然而炽烈又迷人，叫人被注视上一眼就会不自觉地败下阵来。

“……饶了我吧。”朱雀摇头道，“陪酒就算了，跳舞我可真是……啊、不太擅长，虽然……”

他皱起眉头，觉得鲁路修下面那根活计重新精神起来的速度未免太快了。对方的恢复速度确实今非昔比，已经远超于常人了，也就是他耐受能力相当不错才没多加抱怨。鲁路修微微眯着眼笑了起来，俯首过来在他的唇角亲了一下。“我应该交过你一些基本的交谊舞吧？”然后鲁路修说，手指改握到他的足踝上，这回碰了碰挂在那里的装饰性环镯，“虽然确实和这种，嗯，是两码事。不过你的肢体协调性那么好，真要学起来应该也挺快的。”

他挪开膝腿，放过了朱雀那条被压制了好一会儿的腿，同时抄起那一侧足踝，迫使朱雀上身后仰，躺倒在柔软的地毯上。泼洒在旁的蜜酒甜香变得分外明显，铺散开来的长卷发也变得凌乱了许多。朱雀仰在那里，上衣被推开露出大半片胸脯，下身的裙摆也被揉皱了又拨开到一旁。要说他换上衣服时还没直观地感受到这套衣服到底有多不安全，现在他确确实实感受到了，这种状态和全身赤裸也相去不远，或许还比完全的赤裸更容易激发性欲。他们的姿势发生变化时，鲁路修的阴茎从他的肠道里滑出去半根，待到他躺得足够安稳了又猛然捣入，变换了角度戳刺在他的小腹里。

朱雀没绷住尖叫了一声，脚尖越过鲁路修的肩臂踢蹬在空中。鲁路修顺势摸上他的小腿，将它架高到自己的肩头。现在那双深紫眼睛能够从上方望下来了，自高处仔仔细细地审视着他衣衫不整耽于情欲的模样。“真漂亮。”鲁路修轻声夸赞道。朱雀咬了下嘴唇，含糊地咕哝了一句：

“你又在拿我开玩笑了。”

“我是说真的。”鲁路修说，“我当然知道你的长相和身材都不是精致阴柔的类型，不过这不影响我从别的方面进行欣赏吧？”

他的神情看上去相当诚恳，他的指尖扫过朱雀的腰肋和腹部，梳理过一些已经痊愈的、还在淡去的旧日伤痕。他这样做时朱雀不自觉地颤栗起来，扭动着身体想遮挡住自己，又在那沉稳专注的凝视中缓缓松弛下紧绷的神经。无需担忧，无需遮掩，让他看见，反正他熟知其中的全部含义。那抚摸停留在朱雀的小腹上，忽然间用力按压下去，从外侧压挤着体内的空间，使得嵌在里头的东西在被推移的同时轮廓毕现。

“……你——啊！你……那里太……”

朱雀的肩膀弹了起来，手指狠狠抓挠在身侧的地毯上。他的喘息中裹入了一点儿哭音，鲁路修也眉头一跳，但还是显得比他更游刃有余些。“但下次还是别做这种事了。”鲁路修说，声音变得柔和无比，通常来说他用上这样的语气就意味着有人会倒霉，“因为我会嫉妒。某种意义上，朱雀，这比你的人身安全问题还要严重。毕竟你能解决掉大部分针对你而来的麻烦，但不能从源头上扼杀那些人看向你的眼神。而只要那些眼神还存在，光是想想我就会生气。我当暴君的时候可是相当蛮不讲理的，希望你还记得。”

“你那时候也没有这么——啊……”朱雀吃痛地喘着，“……慢点，我才刚……”

鲁路修的阴茎又一次在他的身体里来回碾动起来，如他的要求，速度确实不快，可是每一下都几乎拖出整根又一口气凿进去。那钝重而彻底的推进方式让朱雀头皮发麻，他想要挣动又不敢动作过大碰翻旁边的桌台，他知道再如何胡闹也不会引来麻烦但他还是在为正在当众被操干的事实而紧张。他想起过去的几次尝试时又禁不住浑身发软，遥在尚未被毁灭的潘德拉贡，领他一同登上高位的年轻暴君在皇座间亲吻他的耳鬓，邀他一齐用身躯纠缠的方式嘲弄这权位的象征。双腿大开，被粗物毫不留情地贯穿，不会显出多余反应的傀儡们陈列在厅堂里，对肉体交媾间发出的碰撞动静与响亮抽泣充耳不闻。他们的眼睛会看见他失态的模样吗？看见他投降于欲望本能的迷蒙神情，烙下吻痕的体躯，被男根操开的肉洞淫秽抖动的形状——他边摇着头边哭叫起来，困惑于自己到底在为之兴奋还是为之羞耻。混乱中他看见鲁路修的眼睛，血光散尽，唯有温润深邃的本来色彩。

“那时候你也没有故意试探我的底线。”鲁路修说，“好了，我要射在里面了。”

“……你刚才不是已经……？”

他未完的问话被一次过深的凿击给噎了回去，他的小腹中一阵火辣辣的胀热，湿润的注入感在其中饱满安全地扩散开来。鲁路修这样做时连沉甸甸的阴囊都贴着他的臀底，朱雀瞪着眼睛望向上方，口中不自觉地发出微弱呻吟。太深了，也太涨了，他在这一次射精的尾端哆嗦着抱住自己的手臂，想要碰一碰自己的小腹却有些不敢。鲁路修向他倾下身来，挤在他腹中的事物又一阵角度变换，他的喉咙里迸出一声抽泣，紧接着便被一些温热粘稠的亲吻封住了嘴，像迷药一般让他的精神变得温顺而怠惰，再兴不起多少抵触的念头了。

这一个亲吻结束的时候，天色完全黑了。朱雀仍然躺在原处，鲁路修也陪他一道躺了下来，将身形压低在桌台的后方。他们互相搂抱着挨蹭了几下，身上尽是汗水，但没有人急于把另一方推开。“你们预定的出关时间是在什么时候？”鲁路修问。总算回到了正题上，朱雀心想，松了口气之余心跳又空下一拍。

“明天中午。”他回答道，“如果这里还有一些遗留问题需要处理和善后，你可以……”

“很贴心。”鲁路修说，“也就是说，如果接下来的动作够快，流程上也没出什么大问题，那么在你抛掉这套行头之前，我们还有一些时间可以积极利用。”

那双揽在他腰间的手再一次不安分地活动起来，这次倒也没太过分。然而在一个湿热亲吻压在他的颈窝里试图制造出新的淤痕时，朱雀还是准确地读懂了对方的意图。“你只是在找借口。”朱雀嘟囔着指出。鲁路修从他的颈间抬起头，不太客气地将一张放大版的笑脸压在了他的面前。

“我是。”鲁路修说着，意有所指地在他的大腿上捏了一把，“但既然你好像也挺享受这类‘惩罚’的，为何不趁此机会好好管教你一番呢。”

朱雀望着那双写进了玩味成分的眼睛，几经挣扎后闭上了想要对此进行否认的嘴。他忍着小腹中的酸胀感撑身坐起来时，乐曲声结束了。

 

余下的流程没有问题，时间安排也没出差错。留候在城中据点的C.C.在和他们碰头之后好好大笑了一场，并在咲世子驾上归程时理直气壮地占据了副驾驶座。因为多出了不少行李，后车厢的布置被改造了一番，虽然朱雀对这种地方的舒适度没有多高的要求也不做多少指望，然而在临近关检的时候，他还是不禁感谢起了改装后的坐垫比原先的那个要舒适得多。

后车厢的拉门被打开了，外头的阳光有些刺眼。咲世子伪装出的男声在视野范围之外响起，显得遥远而毫无必要。检视员扫视过车厢内部的布局，对着这一大堆东西皱起了眉头。“先前的登记显示运载的应该是……”他的目光落在车厢一角，“……你又是……”

朱雀半闭着眼，没有说话。他还基本维持着入关时的那套打扮，衣物经过了清洗和烘干，手脚上摘掉了一部分赘余的饰物，面纱安全地覆在下半张脸上。他用披巾裹着肩，过长的假发分出一半来垂落在身前，随着他上身歪斜的势头而耷拉在另一人胸口上。鲁路修和他挤在同一个柔软的坐垫上，单手搭在他腰间，让他枕在自己的肩头。这会儿抬头说话的也是鲁路修，声音平和，带着某种蛊惑人心的力量，叫人会自然而然地听从他的话语。

“我是个遵纪守法的商人，只是不需要留在你们的记录里。这是一堆安全无害的私人物品。”鲁路修说。

他的手掌抚摸的地方激起一阵令人战栗的热度，一下、一下宣誓主权乃至示威似地按揉在腰胯上。朱雀一句话也说不出来，他让手臂压在自己的胯间，希望那里的抽搐不要过于明显。他的阴茎贴着腿根抽动着，他的小腹里头阵阵胀热，已经被磨得肿痛的肉穴被一根不断振动的粗物所填塞着。那根玩具在颠簸的车程中已经让他几度忍不住哀叫出声了，这会儿他干脆将脸埋下，闷在鲁路修的颈间封住了自己的声音。他感觉到鲁路修吻了他一下，落在假发套的上方，在额发顶端，温柔爱怜之意不似作假。

“然后呢，这是我的……妻子。”鲁路修补充道，“请问有什么问题吗？”

朱雀微弱地哽咽了一声。他听得检视员的声音中褪去了疑惑，变得恭敬、机械而平稳。“不，没有。”那个人说，“一切正常，先生。”车厢门关拢了，过于刺目的阳光被隔绝在外。他抬起脸，被又一个深入缠绵的亲吻封住唇舌时，汽车重新发动了。


End file.
